


What Would I do Without You?

by Alec_Bane



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Feels, Cruelty, Heavy Angst, M/M, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Porn, Rape, Threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Bane/pseuds/Alec_Bane
Summary: Hinata Shōyō didn't take the news about being an omega lightly, but there was nothing he could do about it. He didn't want to be seen as a cute adorable sex toy for some alpha to play with.He's family was made up of betas. He goes to an only omega and beta high school because his mother didn't want him being around alphas.He kept the secret of being an omega for a few months. He took medication for his heats so no one knew. Until he ran out of the meds and got raped by some horny alpha.His mother saw him as a disgrace and kicked him out.Kageyama was raised to respect omegas. He does. He is always nice to omegas, but he goes to all alpha school. He hates them all and lets them know it.Once their paths cross there's no going back...





	1. You're an Omega Hinata

It was five in the morning when Hinata Shoyo woke from his slumber. His muscles and bones ached, for once he actually felt tired. He didn't want to go get ready for school. Maybe if I just lay here no one will notice... Hinata thought to himself. Considering his grades though (his mom had been nagging him about studying more) he decided it would be better to go. There was also Kenma to worry about; he had anxiety and Hinata knew that it wouldn't be fair to have Kenma be lonely just because he wanted to lay around all.   
Hinata forced himself from the warmness of his bed, got ready for the day, and then rode his bike to school. Hinata went to a school that only accepted omegas and betas. Hinata was sure that he was a beta no doubt, because his whole family mainly consisted of betas. Kenma was a beta too.   
He put his bike in the bike rack and when he got to his class room, Kenma was already there, playing games on his phone. "Oi! Kenma!" Hinata cheered and went to go sit beside his bestfriend. Kenma looked up at him with cat like eyes, and a light blush appeared on his cheeks. "Hello Shoyo..." Kenma said softly, that boy was always soft spoken. Hinata smiled brightly. "What are you doing after school?"   
"I'm going to Yaku's house," Kenma said. "He is going to help me study. You should come." Kenma was back to focusing on his game. "Hey! You're playing Neko Atsume!" Hinata exclaimed. Kenma let out a sigh. "Wow! That is a lot of cats!"   
"I have them all," Kenma said and showed the other boy. "I named this one after you, because its personality is energetic." Hinata smiled widely. "Kenma~" Hinata said blushing. "I named one after you too! But I don't have all the cats yet... Anyways I already promised Sugawara that I would help him babysit his cousin after school." Kenma just nodded a little, as the bell rang.   
Hinata felt horrible all day long. He didn't want Kenma to worry so he went on as if everything was fine. He started burning up and he just felt really uncomfortable. Yaku was already waiting for Kenma when they went outside. Hinata said goodbye to them and they left. Hinata let out a sigh as he watched them go and went to get on his bike, when the pain hit him like a bus. He was really burning up now. Sugawara, who was coming to meet him, saw his friend in pain and rushed over to help him. "Hinata! Are you okay?!" The older omega asked. Hinata whimpered and shook his head. "We need to get you home right now! You just started your heat!"   
"W-what..?! N-no! I am... I'm a b-beta..." Hinata stuttered out. Sugawara shook his head. "Well, your body says otherwise," he said. He called Tanaka, another beta, to come pick them up. Tanaka had just recently got his drivers lenience, and he wasn't the best driver in the world, but he was way better than his sister.   
Sugawara helped Hinata into the backseat and Tanaka slammed on the gas. "Don't worry!" He exclaimed. "I will make sure that you get home safe and sound. I will be the protector of all omegas in need!"   
"Hey Mr. Protector," Sugawara said. "How about paying attention to the road so we don't die?" Tanaka said nothing and kept driving. Hinata felt like his insides were on fire. Sugawara said that heats weren't so bad, what a fucking liar he was, it hurt like hell. Hinata knew what heats meant, what his body wanted, needed. Hinata didn't know any alphas besides Daichi and Asahi. But Daichi was Sugawara's and Asahi was Noya's. There was also Tsukki, who was Yamaguchi's. An alpha who already had a mate, couldn't be attracted to another omega's scent; they could smell it but it would have zero affect on them.   
Hinata didn't know if they any of them were officially mates yet... Being someone's mate is more serious than marriage. In marriage you can get a divorce, but once you become mates with someone it truly is a life long thing.   
Hinata was thinking about this, trying to distract himself from what was happeneing to his body. Sugawara decided to just Hinata to his house so he had Tanaka drive them their. Hinata spent they next few days with the older omega. Sugawara made sure to cover for him, so his mom wouldn't worry. Sugawara remembered how Hinata told him that his family looked down upon omegas, especially male ones. His family saw them as nothing more than an alpha's sex toy. (Good thing Hinata's mother didn't know the truth about Sugawara.)  
Hinata spent the next three days jacking off in Sugawara's heat room. He didn't want to, but he just couldn't help it. Hinata was relieved when he woke up feeling normal, like himself again. He made sure to clean up the messes he had made, take a shower, and thank Sugawara for everything.   
Sugawara gave Hinata some medication, so the next time his heat came around it would kill his scent along with his body's...needs. Hinata was very grateful.   
Hinata told Kenma that he was an omega and what had happened, why he wasn't at school. Kenma was very understanding, and he even gave Hinata his pudding. The next day Kenma even made him an apple pie. Kenma was a pretty good cook; Kenma said he watched a bunch of videos on how to bake a pie before actually doing it, plus Yaku helped him.   
As the time went on Hinata found that being an omega wasn't so bad. He went to an omega and beta school, so he didn't have to switch schools, which he was very thankful about. If he was alpha he would have to go to another school. All his friends treated him no differently than before. When he went out places, other alphas thought he was just a beta, and Hinata liked that way.   
Hinata managed to keep the secret from his mother for a good three months, before that awful night....


	2. First Meeting

From the time Kageyama Tobio was born his parents knew that he was going to be an alpha. (They had a test done to find out.)   
His parents raised him to respect omegas. They also told him that omegas were made to be loved and protected. They weren't just sex toys for him to play with.    
Kageyama listened to his parents. He was always nice to omegas. It was usually pretty easy to tell who was an omega and who was an alpha. Betas were a little harder to figure out. So if Kageyama thought someone was an omega he was nice to them.   
Kageyama goes to an all alpha school. See it's rare to find a school that allows alphas and omegas, the main reason they are separated is because it decreases the rate of rape and teen pregnancy.   
All the alphas Kageyama went to school with were dicks thinking with their dicks. They always complained about how it was so unfair who they rarely saw omegas. They always talked about who cute omegas are. And of course they talked about sex, having complete dominance over an omega and watching them beg for them during their heats, and fucking them senseless. Kageyama always rolled his eyes and acted like a total douche bag to other alphas, well except Daichi and Asahi. They were actually decent alphas who had some respect for omegas. Daichi had been dating an omega, Sugawara for almost a year now. Asahi and Noya have only been dating for a few months.  
Kageyama overheard a conversation between them and a few other alphas. Daichi hadn't officially claimed Sugawara as his mate, it was a life long commitment and they did have very strong feelings for each other... but just weren't ready for that yet. They haven't even had sex yet. Same goes for Asahi and Noya. Noya wanted sex, but Asahi was too afraid of hurting the omega. Just thinking about it sent him into complete panic.   
Kageyama didn't see why every alpha seemed to be craving for an omega. Then he had his first rut. It only lasted for a day or so, but he finally understand why alphas were so omega crazy.   
Kageyama didn't want to go find an omega though. He would have to go somewhere after school to go meet one, and he already had enough to do at home.   
It was raining when school let out one day, God thing Kageyama remembered to bring his umbrella. He was making his way home when he saw a scrawny kid sitting out in the rain. He was soaked and his orange hair hung in his face. Kageyama frowned. Judging from his appearance he looked like an omega.  
Slowly he approached. "Um are you okay?" He asked gently. The orange haired kid jumped a little and looked up at him. "Well... not really..." he admitted, frowning.   
"What's wrong? If you don't mind me asking..." Kageyama said. He was standing close enough that the umbrella covered both of them from the rain.   
"My mother... she found out that I'm an omega and kicked me out..." he said and sniffled. The omega had been crying. Kageyama frowned. "I'm sorry..." he said, not really knowing what to say. Most betas did look down upon male omegas...   
Kageyama thought for a moment. "My name is Kageyama Tobio," he said holding out his hand. The omega took his hand and stood up. "Hinata Shōyō," he said shyly. Kageyama nodded. "Would you like to come to my place and stay for awhile?"  
Hinata frowned and looked uncomfortable. "I-I don't know... we just met and you're an alpha aren't you...?" Hinata asked nervously.   
Kageyama nodded. "My parents taught me to respect omegas," he said honestly. "I just want to help. If you don't want to stay then please come and have dinner with us."  
Hinata looked unsure for a moment before nodding. Kageyama lead Hinata back to his house. "Mother I'm home!" Kageyama called as he entered the house and took off his shoes at the door; Hinata took off his shoes as well. "In the kitchen!" She called back. Kageyama lead Hinata to the kitchen. "Mom this is Hinata Shōyō, he's an omega," he said. "His parents kicked him out. I thought that maybe he could stay with us for awhile."  
His mother turned and smiled at the two of them. "Of course," she said. "Hinata you're welcome to stay as long as you want to. Please make yourself at home. Kageyama show Hinata to the bathroom so he can wash up before dinner."   
Kageyama nodded. "Yes," he said and turned to Hinata. "I'll get some of my old clothes that you can wear. The bathroom is down the hall last door on the left." Hinata nodded. "Thank both of you so much," the omega said grateful and then made his way to the bathroom. Kageyama came and knocked on the door asking if it was okay to come in. Hinata let him and Kageyama laid the clothes for him on the counter.   
"If you don't stay here where will go?" Kageyama asked as he went to leave. Hinata shrugged. "I have some omega and alpha friends that would let stay with them for awhile," the orange haired omega said. Kageyama nodded slightly. "Alright," he said before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Hinata locked the door and allowed himself to cry. At least his mother didn't through him out in the middle of his heat. That would have just been plain cruel.   
Well kicking him out just because he was an omega was cruel, but kicking out an omega who was in heat was crueler. Hinata sobbed for a few minutes before calming himself down. He stripped and flashbacks of a few nights ago came to his mind, cause him to cry all over again. Pull yourself together! He snapped at himself.  
He took a shower trying his best not to think about it, about him, about that night...


End file.
